


A Bootblack Mummy Wants Oral

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (Tauntaun_Logistics)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bootblacking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant/Submissive, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Armitage Hux, blood mention, boot licking, cum licking, kylux titleception 2019, mummification kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauntaun_Logistics/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: Hux likes leather, really likes leather. He gets a bit - overzealous - while polishing Kylo's boots, so Kylo is forced to punish him in the "worst" way possible: by binding him up mummy-style and giving him head.





	A Bootblack Mummy Wants Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Bootblacking and mummification kink (sorry- not a real mummy)

 

A shiny line trailed behind Hux’s tongue as he softly dragged it along the inner calf of Kylo’s leather pants.

Kylo slapped the side of his leg with his loaded crop. “Not yet!” He demanded, thrusting his boot between Hux’s legs,  “Now stay focused.”

Hux smiled to himself, lowered his head and continued his work on the boot: Clean the dirt off, dab the cloth in the waxy polish, rub it on the leather, buff with an unspoiled chamois. He usually would add an extra step between cleaning and rubbing: licking.

He didn’t particularly like the taste of wax. But the leather — _oh, the leather_ — was a different story. Living most of his life on a starship, his own boots had stayed nearly pristine and smelled as far from their organic source material as they possibly could. He had to polish them every day regardless, but had never enjoyed polishing them and did it only because of protocol ingrained in him by being brought up in the First Order.

But, Kylo’s boots — _oh, Kylo’s boots —_  smelled and tasted of earth and fire and, more than occasionally, blood.

Kylo had just led ground troops in a small skirmish on the desert planet of Jakku, and he smelled of smoke and dirt and the faint ozone odor of his lightsaber. His boots had sand in the seams, and because Hux didn’t like the feel of sand on his tongue, he meticulously swept it out with a bantha-hair brush.

But the taste — _oh, the taste!_ Soot and ash and charred remains of primitive huts and scorched flesh. He could almost hear the screams of villagers. He unbuckled a strap and sucked it, wishing he could have witnessed the burning, blaster fire, shouts and pleas, and Kylo giving an order to kill. His cock pushed against the sheer material of his tightly fitting underwear. He wore nothing else, at Kylo's insistence, so Kylo was to mostly to blame for what happened next: Hux's hard cock pushed out of its restraint as it rubbed along the vamp of the boot. He couldn't help it, the leather rubbing along his groin, the taste and scent of blood and ash and torment, it was too much: He came. With a soft shudder. With a soft whimper. Unceremoniously, on Kylo's boot.

Irritated yet unsurprised, Kylo pushed Hux back with his crop. “Lick it off.”

Hux did as he was told, pretending to enjoy it far less than he actually did. Hux reveled in his defiance. Of everyone in the galaxy, only he could ever get away with defiling Kylo Ren's boots in such a way. He reveled in the notion that if anyone else so much as kicked dirt on his boots, Kylo would strike them down without a second thought.

When he had lapped up every drop, Hux reached for the polish and polishing cloth to continue his work, but Kylo stopped him. He nodded towards the bed and Hux eagerly rose from his position on the floor and crawled into the bed on all fours.

“Oh no,” Kylo said, “No reward until I'm satisfied that you've been properly punished. Now, sit up.”

From the large chest at the foot of the bed, Kylo brought out a roll of shiny, black, self-adherent wrap and began wrapping it around Hux's torso. Kylo bound Hux's arms tightly against his body, then motioned for him to lie back. He had to maneuver Hux's body to get under his butt, while Hux remained compliant and docile, only wiggling a bit when Kylo pulled the wrap tight over his cock. Continuing slow and methodical, he wrapped Hux's legs and feet together. That done, he moved to the shoulders, neck, and head, covering his eyes, leaving only a small opening for his mouth and nose. Finished, he let Hux squirm a bit. He smacked him teasingly on the prick with the crop to get him to squirm even more.

Hux wiggled, feeling sweat begin to drip down his ribs. The restraint intensified Kylo’s touch. Kylo moved silently, so Hux wouldn’t know where to expect a sensation next — the sting of the crop on his thigh, a finger stroking his chin, a warm hand alighting on his chest.

After a few moments of leaving Hux in agonizing anticipation, Kylo straddled Hux’s face. “You want to suck me?” he demanded.

Licking Kylo’s leather covered crotch, Hux begged, “Mmmm, please!”

Kylo slithered down Hux's body, inching down slowly, lasciviously, grinding on him and caressing his completely enshrouded form. He slid roughly over Hux’s hot, throbbing knob, making Hux cry out.

“Still eager? You already came on my boots, you little troublemaker, that’s not enough for you?” Kylo said, cupping the bulge Hux made in the wrapping. Hux moaned.

Kylo produced a small, curved blade and slid the dull side along Hux’s erection pressed against the taught wrapping. Hux flinched.

“Hold still,” Kylo soothed. He flicked the blade with deftness and a feather touch, at once cutting a slit through the wrapping and cutting the string off Hux’s skintight undergarment without touching Hux’s skin, freeing his cock to the cool air.

As Hux’s cock sprung out, Kylo grasped it gently and leaned down to tease the tip with his plush lips. Hux tried to buck up, wanting more, more, but his tight bindings prevented him.

“Careful,” Kylo said. “You wouldn’t want to catch teeth...or do you?” He nipped him, just to double check.

“Ah!” Hux whimpered.

“Oh, so you do want a little nibble?” Kylo said and lightly bit along Hux’s shaft, teeth tugging the tiniest bits of skin. The restriction of movement and deprivation of other senses made his cock all the more sensitive, so Hux had to make a real effort not to flinch too much knowing that Kylo would bite harder if he tried to pull away.

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” Kylo asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Hux responded.

“I don’t think you sound genuine,” Kylo said, running his leather-clad thumb along the under-side of Hux's erection and smoothing over a droplet of precum that glistened at the tip. “And what shall we do with this? I can't just leave it like this. That would just be cruel.”

He started slow, licking the tip, down to the base, then back up to the tip, his tongue hot and luscious. Then he took Hux’s entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

The heat inside his cocoon intensified as Hux’s entire body flushed with warmth. He panted as Kylo began more rough stimulation. Quicker and quicker. Hux felt the tightening in his balls and tingling in his stomach as he reached the peak—almost--almost--

But no!

Kylo denied him!

He backed off before Hux could come, breathing hotly on Hux’s purple and throbbing cock. He began stroking it slowly, coyly and, while Hux was distracted by the tease, attacked Hux’s lips with a dive-bomb kiss. Hux could taste his own heady flavor. It wasn’t as raw and wild as Kylo’s musk, and it had a distant acridness of starched clothing. Their mouths melded long enough for that less-than-arousing taste to dissipate and for Hux to savor Kylo’s lips, sooty and dusty and delicious.

Kylo withdrew from the kiss, leaving Hux licking his lips for more, and resumed his ‘punishment’. Again bringing him to the point of climax and again denying him. Hux felt overly warm and began sucking air in quick bursts to cool off. He was a long way from passing out, however, and Kylo knew this, so he fanned Hux’s cock and blew on it to cool him off before continuing. The focused, repeated stimulation made his cock hypersensitive.

Hux moaned and cried, “Please! Please!” between sharp breaths, knowing it wouldn’t sway Kylo one way or the other, but Kylo did like to hear him beg. It turned him on almost as much as leather turned on Hux.

Apparently, it did sway him, though. He stopped his oral punishment abruptly and before Hux could take a breath, he felt the chill of his lower half being freed from the binding, as Kylo cut and ripped off the wrap. Leaving Hux’s torso, arms and head still swathed, Kylo positioned Hux into a kneel on the floor. No sooner had he adjusted to the sudden change in bearing that he felt soft, warm leather pressing against his face. Kylo held him by the shoulders to keep him losing his balance. Hux blissfully licked Kylo’s crotch, although he wished his hands were free to stroke those magnificent, muscular thighs beneath the tight, silky leather. His tongue flicked the zipper.

“Go ahead,” Kylo said.

Hux pinched the zipper pull with his teeth and unzipped and he was welcomed by Kylo’s hard cock eagerly awaiting to be unsheathed from his undergarment. The swimmingly ambrosial scent stoked Hux’s lust by magnitudes. Sweaty. Savage. Fierce. Hux nuzzled and nudged the fabric out of the way until he tasted skin, inching forward on his knees, feeling a boot tip between his legs.

As he sucked Kylo’s sizeable cock, Kylo grabbed his head, thrusting harsh, and fast, and relentless, forcing himself as far down his throat as he could. All the while, Hux’s now extraordinarily sensitive erection buffed that sensuous leather boot as fervidly as when Hux hand-polished it. Kylo came quickly, not removing his cock until Hux had swallowed. He let go of Hux and stepped back, letting Hux waver for a moment before he realized he was free to sit back on his heels.

“You little shit!” Kylo growled.

Hux smirked.

“Now, lick it off!” Kylo said, pushing Hux’s head down to his cum-stained boot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. I only just discovered what a loaded crop is, and, interesting tidbit, it was Sherlock Holmes' weapon of choice -- so, do with that what you will.


End file.
